


Hop Into You

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ruby (Supernatural), Bodysharing, Gen, Omega Ruby (Supernatural), heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Ruby didn't realize that her meatsuit was an Omega when she took it.  The first heat is coming up and she doesn't think she can handle it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN TFW Bingo





	Hop Into You

**Author's Note:**

> For my Heaven and Hell Bingo card, the Anti Possession Tattoo square, my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Sam/Ruby square, and my SPN TFW Bingo card, the Bodysharing square.
> 
> For this fic, let's pretend that Ruby is not Problematic and is actually fully decent. K? :)

“What do you mean, 'I need to vacate for a bit'?” Sam asked. “That doesn't make any sense. You can't just leave your body and have it continue on without you, it's an empty meatsuit.”

Ruby groaned. She couldn't really expect Sam to understand. First of all, he was human and had no idea what it was like to inhabit a body that wasn’t yours. But secondly, and more importantly now, he was an Alpha and had always been an Alpha.

In life pre-hell, Ruby was a Beta. Her first long-term meatsuit had been a Beta. She hadn't even _thought_ about gender when she found this empty meatsuit, thinking only of the readily available body and how Sam would appreciate her not taking over an innocent.

Now she was regretting her quick grab.

Her meatsuit was an Omega, and it was about to go into heat.

“Sam,” Ruby said, desperation in her voice. “I can't do a heat. Please. I just need to get out for a few days, let the body get through it. Lock it in a motel room for a few days. I’ve got ways to make sure it stays…decent while I’m gone.” Sam's frown was prominent. “But if I smoke out, and don't hop in somewhere else fast, they'll feel me and pull me back.”

Ruby couldn't go back, not after she betrayed demon kind for the Winchesters, for Sam. They would tear her apart.

“You can't just take somebody over,” Sam reminded her. Ruby nodded, knowing that if Sam was considering her next step that he was warming up to the idea. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for his reaction to her next proposal.

“I was thinking...” Ruby began, seeing the instant Sam grew cautious, “that I could hop into you.”

The silence was stinging. Sam stood, staring at Ruby. Behind his eyes, though, Ruby could see his mind whirring a million miles a minute.

Finally he spoke. “Seriously?”

Ruby chuckled, a dry laugh that could have also been a sob. She fell onto the chair, head in her hands, her body churning. The heat was fast approaching, she could feel it. Her Beta mind was terrified, but she couldn't admit that to Sam. She could survive this, body and mind split in its nature.

Ruby's eyes were closed, so she didn't see the moment Sam broke. He understood, to the extent that he could, Ruby's situation, and he cared about her.

“Okay, I'll do it,” Sam said, making Ruby's eyes shoot open. Sam didn't elaborate on his decision. “Just gotta get this tattoo off.” Sam pulled the collar of his shirt, reminding Ruby of his anti-possession tattoo. She nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

Sam left the motel, Ruby still shocked that he agreed.

Shocked and relieved.

Sam returned ten minutes later, expression hiding the obvious pain. Ruby wasn't sure what he'd done, but knew the options were limited to burning, cutting, or other painful mutilation to get the symbol off that quickly.

“I'm ready,” Sam said, standing in front of her. “Don't do anything obnoxious with my body.”

Ruby laughed. “Oh, Sam,” she consoled as she laid down on the bed. “I'm not gonna drive, just hang out in the passenger seat.”

Before Sam could ask for clarification, Ruby was smoke leaving her mouth and entering his. There was a moment of blackout before Sam was aware again.

“See? Body is all yours,” Ruby's voice said in Sam's mind. “I'll even take a nap, if it makes you feel better.”

Sam rubbed his temple. He could feel Ruby's presence tickling his brain, but he was in control. He looked over at Ruby's body, laying prone on the bed.

“Don't bother,” Sam answered out loud, although he figured Ruby could probably read his

thoughts. He went over to Ruby's body, putting her hands on her stomach to make her look like she was just sleeping. As he breathed in, the scent of oncoming heat tickled his nose.

“Come on, Sam,” Ruby thought to him. “Let's get out of here before your Alpha joins this

mind meld and takes over us both. I'd rather not fuck myself today.”

Sam rolled his eyes but agreed. He headed for the door, locking it tight. He went across the highway to another ragged motel and got a room. They could keep an eye on Ruby's body without being affected by the scent of heat.

“Movie?” Sam asked as he dropped his bag on the bed.

“Sure,” Ruby replied, mentally stretching. “I could go for a veg-fest.” Sam laughed but flipped on the television, finding something to watch before grabbing his phone to text Dean.

> Out of commission for a few days. Research only.

Dean replied a minute later, guessing _almost_ correctly.

> Happy rut!

Sam and Ruby both groaned at him, but were also both quite relieved Dean wouldn't be bothering them. Now they just had to figure out how to live together for the next little bit.

Ruby hoped it would be fun, putting on her best behavior for Sam and his brain.


End file.
